


The Ride

by XWingKC



Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [19]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: A short conversation about riding.....motorcycles, right??This stemmed from my own love of riding. I have a 2018 Honda Goldwing and while it doesn't rumble between my legs like a Harley, I love riding and the feeling I get from being out there. Just another reason why I love Samantha Carter as much as I do.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	The Ride

“I don’t know, I guess I love the freedom of the road, and the rumble between my legs,” she said to her team in their booth at O’Malley’s. 

All three of them looked at her with slack jaws at her comment.

“Oh my gods, you are all like tiny boys. Get your mind out of the gutter,” she said to them all, but was focusing her eyes on him.

“No, no, Carter, please. Tell us more about this rumble you are referring to,” he said with a glint in his eye, causing Daniel to roll his eyes at him, and Teal’c to raise his eyebrow in surprise.

She laughed and sat back and took another drink from her glass of Diet Coke.

“Grow up. All of you,” she said, smiling.

“I ride too, you know,” he said.

“Sir, I had no idea. Do you have your own bike?” she asked.

“I do. 1990 Electra Glide. Been in the garage for years. Sara never liked me riding. And then after, well, I never had a reason to ride again. Needs a tune up and I’m sure the oil needs to be changed.”

“Then I think maybe we get your bike in proper working order and we need to go on a ride together,” she said, eyes wide with excitement.

“What, you on the back of my bike, Carter?” he asked, a little suggestive, which garnered another eye roll from Daniel.

Sam laughed out loud.

“No offence, sir, but I don’t ride on the back of anyone’s bike. I ride alone on my bike, or I don’t ride. Unless it’s an emergency,” she said, with her own suggestive voice at the end.

“Alright, do we need to leave the two of you alone?” Daniel asked with a little laugh.

“What? We’re talking about riding motorcycles, Daniel. Get your mind out of the gutter,” Jack said.

The conversation she just had sent shivers down her spine. She’d love to go for rides with her CO. She loved riding. But, at the end of the day, she’d also love nothing more than to ride him into oblivion.


End file.
